In this study an attempt has been made to assess the ability of certain psycological measures to discriminate those stage II melanoma patients who relapsed within one year after axillary node surgery, and to test their ability to predict such relapse in an independent sample. In an initial sample of 31 cases, the only successful discriminator were the physical variables, number of nodes and blood type, and the psychological variable, subjective effect of having melanoma. In an independent sample of 33 cases, blood type did not hold up as predictor, but number of nodes and subjective effect, with about equal success, did predict relapse status. Further work on the MMPI, which showed promise on the first sample, failed to stand up on the second, while these that showed up on the second had not discriminated in the first. Some scales correlated with node status and subjective effect, an interesting but not important result. Without controlling for physical variables, preliminary analyses of these 1-year predictors of relapse suggested no such capability for either two-year relapse or 1-year mortality.